


Felicità

by SpraceJunkie



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Black Belt!Spot, Depressed!Spot, Lawyer!Spot, Lou is the owner of the dojang Spot teaches at if anyone was wondering, M/M, also ft, oh yeah, race really loves Spot even and especially when Spot has a bad day, uber-supportive!Race, with a healthy side of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpraceJunkie/pseuds/SpraceJunkie





	

“Sean?” Race wasn't used to coming home on Thursdays to a seemingly empty apartment. On Thursdays, he stayed late at school for the GSA meetings, and Spot came home right after work because he didn't teach any early taekwondo classes. He had a black belt class at seven, but Race was always home before then.   
Spot was usually on the couch, typing or filling out paperwork, or watching TV.   
“Are you home?” He put his bag down and looked around.   
He almost missed Spot, who looked like he was sleeping. Race sat down next to him. “You okay.”  
“Not a good day.” Spot didn't open his eyes.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?”  
“No. I wanna sleep.” Spot tugged Race down and curled into his side.  
“Bad day mentally, or bad day because of something that happened?”  
“I don't know.” Spot was mumbling. Spot never mumbled.  
“I’m gonna make something to eat, okay?”   
“Not hungry.”  
“You might feel better if you eat something.” Spot just shook his head.   
“I just want to go to sleep.”  
“I’m still going to make food.” It took about a half hour for Race to get food ready, and when he brought it to Spot, his boyfriend was actually asleep. So Race put the food down on the bedside table and sat down next to him again. Spot turned, but didn't wake up, at least not enough to open his eyes or say anything. “It’s gonna be okay, Sean.” Without quite meaning to, he fell asleep.  
“-and I hate it. I know I’m doing okay, but I always feel like I could do better, and that just builds up until I have a day like today, and I feel useless and like I don't have any energy, and I just want to sleep, but I know I have to work. And I hate this. I hate it, Tonio, I just want to be normal. I want to be able to be be happy without feeling guilty, and without crashing down to this.” Spot was talking to himself, not realizing Race had woken up. “I love my job, I love being a lawyer, and I love teaching taekwondo, and I’m still not always happy, because I convince myself that I’m not doing enough. And with you, too, I get scared and I shut down and then I get even more scared that I’ll mess things up. I don't want to lose you, and I’m so scared I will.”  
“You’re not going to lose me, Sean. Ever.” Spot rolled so he could look at Race’s face.  
“I didn't know you were awake.”  
“I just woke up. And I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”  
“I know that. I know that when I think, but that doesn't stop me from feeling like I’m going to lose you, and that's what scares me. And people who know you and not me always make me think of how Jack used to be, and when I think about it I know that if you didn't break up with me when your best friend was trying to convince you to, you won't for somebody else. But my head still tries to convince me that you will. I hate it, Tonio, I want it to stop.” Race pulled his boyfriend closer.  
“I know, Seany, I know. But I’m not leaving you, ever. See this?” Race pulled up Spot’s hand and put their rings right next to each other. “We’re not married yet, but I promised I would marry you. I don't break promises. I promised to love you and be with you for the rest of my life. That means that on bad days, I’ll be here, and on good days I’ll be here, and on in between days I’ll still be here. Always.”  
“What if there’s more bad days than good days. What if I’m never normal?”  
“No offense, Sean, but you’re not normal. You have an IQ of at least 147. You were already an important lawyer after working for two years. You write incredible poetry. You're five foot one and can kick like six and a half feet in the air. You somehow manage to burn water instead of boiling it. There’s no part of you that’s normal. Not being normal isn't a bad thing, tesorino. You’re you, and that’s good enough for me.”  
“That was the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Spot smiled a little bit, though, so Race knew he’d said something right.  
“I could go cheesier.” Spot’s smile grew.  
“Yeah?”  
“Felicità è una sera a sorpresa la luna accesa, è la radio che va, è un biglietto d'auguri pieno di cuori, la felicità è una telefonata non aspettata la felicità, felicità.” Race didn't sing the words, even though they were from a song, but he said them melodically.  
“Happiness is a night with a surprising full moon, and the radio that is on, is a 'happy birthday' card full of little hearts, happiness is an unexpected call. Happiness, happiness?”  
“Yep.”  
“You’re quoting a song at me.”  
“I am.” Race smiled widely. “Senti nell'aria c'è già, la nostra canzone d'amore che va, come un pensiero che sa di felicità, senti nell'aria c’è già, un raggio di sole più caldo che va, come un sorriso che sa di felicità.”  
“Stop quoting bad Italian love songs at me.” The smile on Spot’s face was slowly growing.  
“Bad? Are you insulting such a lovely song?”  
“Any song that compares love to sunlight and smiles is very cheesy at best.”  
“I know it was cheesy. That was the point.” Spot curled closer into Race, smiling all the way.  
“You're an idiot.”  
“Maybe I am, but I got you to smile.”  
“I guess.”  
“You guess. You have a big smile all over your face now. You liked my song.”  
“I didn't.”  
“Would you like it better if I sang it?”  
“Noooo.” Spot groaned and rolled back over, burying his face in his pillow.   
“Felicità è una sera a sorpresa la luna accesa, è la radio che va, è un biglietto d'auguri pieno di cuori, la felicità è una telefonata non aspettata la felicità, felicità.” Race sang softly, poking Spot in the side every once in a while.  
“I’ll get out of bed and eat something and go teach my class if you stop.”  
“I’ll hold you to the eating part.”  
“Not the rest?”  
“Not if you don't feel good, but you're gonna eat.” Spot’s shoulders shook a little bit and Race could tell he was holding back laughter.  
“Dinner in bed?”  
“Fine.” Race rolled out of bed. “What?”  
“Chinese takeout?”   
“Only if you call. I always get the order wrong.”  
“Fine.” Spot tried to look grumpy again, but Race could tell he was feeling better.   
“Do you want me to call Lou, or do you feel like teaching?”  
“I don't know.”  
“I’ll call you in while you order food. And pick a movie.”  
“No veto power.”  
“Fine.” Spot fully smiled and reached for his phone.  
“Cool.”


End file.
